


Finish what you started

by the_jinxed_one



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Confusion, George is too calm, M/M, Pining, alex is confused, change of plans, these boys need help, what a bunch of idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jinxed_one/pseuds/the_jinxed_one
Summary: Alex isn't quite sure where he stands after his last interaction with Washington.





	Finish what you started

**Author's Note:**

> This is read best after Loom so large but could probably be read alone as well. A little birdy told me that some more Wham would be appreciated so here we are!

To say he was confused would be an understatement. Alexander was baffled and unable to fathom how to even begin tackling his current mental situation. He had slept with his boss. Or rather, his boss had been in the middle of fucking him silly when they were interrupted by an urgent phone call. George, being George, had kept going but Alexander couldn’t shake it off. The shrill sound of the ringer had shaken him from his sexual haze enough for him to begin back peddling.

Okay, so your boss found you masturbating and decided to do something about, he began rationalizing. He then proceeded to have you tell him about your fantasies and then make you beg before he destroyed you for any other man before running off to handle something. This was going to be fine. He would just see him in the office tomorrow and pretend that everything was fine. After all, he had probably imagined that.

He shifted in his seat and a shot of something equally erotic and painful went through him. His fantasies never left him that sore. Which left him back at square one; what the hell had just happened?

Alex groaned loudly and rubbed his palms aggressively against his face. He couldn’t possibly face Washington with passivity the next day. He was already lost in the memory of how George’s brow furrowed when he was holding himself back, how his hands had held him with such raw power that he almost thought he could break. He was sure that if he met Washington’s eyes again he would sink into submission.

He heard a raspy croak of his name from Lafayette’s room and decided it was best to use whatever malady was plaguing his friend as an opportunity to push his sexual exploits from his mind. Easier said than done.

The next day, Ales dragged himself into the office in a new state of exhaustion. Gilbert had demanded his attention all night and while he was grateful for the distraction, Gil was one hell of a demanding mistress. Luckily, it seemed to pass as quickly as it had come on. Gilbert was back to his usual too handsome and suave self. Meanwhile, Alex was half asleep, emotionally drained and dealing with yet another headache.

He was sure he was glaring. In his defense, he had left his glasses on the kitchen counter. He had remembered his coffee though. The day wasn’t a complete loss. He flopped into his chair with a grunt and rubbed at his eye while his desktop booted up. And such was his hand in life that this was how George Washington found him.

“Hamilton, glaring at the screen won’t accelerate the process,” George said as he passed by Alex’s desk.

Just like every morning. No reaction. No hesitancy. Washington was as calm and collected as ever. Alex squinted at him as he continued his walk to his office. He had just strolled on through with his coffee and his clever remarks and of course he was wearing the damn coat because it was cold out and only a fool would be without. Except, he had other coats and it felt like a slight. It felt as though he was waving it in Alex’s face. 

I know your dirty secret.

“Fucking coat,” Alexander hissed under his breath. If George laughed softly to himself, Alex was sure he had misheard it.

They had avoided any awkwardness until lunch. By then Alex was half mad with curiosity. He couldn’t take it anymore. He slapped his hands on his desk top and stood abruptly. He wasn’t about to sit here and swim about in circles. George has always been direct with him. This would be no different.

He paced in front of the door for the appropriate amount of time. Finally, he sighed heavily and knocked three times. When he was beckoned inside he was met with a torturous image. Washington was leaning against the front of his desk, long legs clad in navy blue trousers that matched his tie leading down to a pair of smart, brown leather shoes, the crisp white fabric of his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

Alexander’s mouth went dry. Oh shit. He wanted to run his hands up the exposed skin of those forearms. He wished he had seen him use those broad hands to roll the fabric up with the kind of care that only a man like that can take with his sleeves.

George seemed otherwise occupied with the documents in his hands so Alex took a moment to appreciate the view. Foolish really. He should have learned his lesson about thinking he could enjoy a small amount of pleasure at the expense of George Washington without being caught.

“Did you need something, Alexander?”

“Some answers would be a good place to start.”

George looked up from the documents and quirked a brow. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Alex said as he tried to push his shoulders back the way Hercules had taught him.

“Ask your questions, my boy. I’ll do my best to provide ample answers.” He stretched his arm out and placed the papers on his desk. He gave Alex his undivided attention.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Alex mumbled.

“Do what exactly?”

Call me your boy when I have no idea where we stand. Stare at me like you see right through me. Move like… like that. “Be so cavalier. It’s unsettling.”

George uncrossed his ankles and righted himself to his full height. Alex swallowed. His mind wandered back to last night. He had called George ‘sir’ unconsciously and he found himself on his knees with a hand on his cheek telling him how good he was. He had looked up and George felt a thousand feet tall and his body clouded Alex’s vision. In that moment, there had been Washington and only Washington.

When Alex was able to focus his attention on the present, they were standing toe to toe. Alex looked up at George and lost his train of thought. “Uhm, sir?”

There was a familiar spark in the taller man’s eye and then a hand cupping his jaw while the other grabbed his hip. Was the room spinning or was it just him?

“I assure you I am not so ‘cavalier’ as I appear. You affect me a great deal, Alexander.”

Oh. “Oh?”

“So it would seem. Now, what do you want Alexander?”

Alex stared at his mouth rapt attention.He felt the heat around them, between them. There would be no calls. He had taken a moment to redirect any incoming calls to voicemail. He was tired; tired of thinking, tired of running around in circles, tired of tiptoeing, tired of asking questions. He simply wanted. It seemed that Washington wanted too.

“Finish what you started,” he said softly. A brilliant smile was the only answer he got.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and sweet. Leave 'em wanting more, right?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
